


Oolong? So Long!

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Addiction, Anime, Bad Cooking, Bathrooms, Boyfriends, Canon - Anime Dub, Comedy, Computers, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Geniuses, Humor, Love, M/M, Nerdiness, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Science, Short & Sweet, Shounen-ai, Slash, Stomach Ache, Tea, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Izumi Koushiro’s addiction to oolong tea has verifiable consequences.
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Oolong? So Long!

Oolong? So Long!

Author’s Note: Here’s me foisting the English-language dub’s sensibilities upon Koushiro’s unsuspecting person. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Established Taichi x Koushiro.

Summary:

Izumi Koushiro’s addiction to oolong tea has verifiable consequences.

* * *

He’s on his third glass.

The brown liquid disappears past the lips Taichi is so fond of making his own.

Koushiro doesn’t pause to catch his breath, much less peel his fingers from his computer. He’s onto his fourth glass! What kind of a torturer is Taichi’s mother for granting their guest unrestricted access to their fridge!

Taichi can’t touch the stuff. It tastes like beef jerky to him. Yes. A disgusting, chilled, beef jerky shake!

And yet, like Koushiro’s many quirks – his introversion, his unintelligible lexicon, his willingness to exposit when nobody is listening – Taichi puts up with the genius’s addiction because at the end of the day, he gets to nuzzle that nerd.

“You’re killing me, Koushiro. I can taste the cow, just watching you drink it!”

“Symptoms by proxy are not empirically provable, Taichi-san. The health benefits of oolong tea, on the other hand…”

“All fine and good, but when you’re running to the bathroom every five glasses, it’s a sign to quit!”

The techie assembled a cogent defence to contest his point, but a pain seized his gut. His stomach gurgled as his features rearranged themselves tellingly on his face.

Prodigious! Perhaps there _was_ evidence to back up Taichi’s wild assertion.

Koushiro had to mothball his curiosity. He stumbled side to side toward the hall with his knees pinched together.

“What I tell ya? Five glasses!”


End file.
